Warner Academy 4: The New Armington
by Charles Roberts
Summary: They Back in a new Secqual call WA4 The New Armington there son AlexanderIII is Kiddnap By the Return of Vampire Rayian Fox it PG-13, have Blood, Action, Adventure and Sexsual Content, Romance, and Comidey.


Natoreaor: One year ago sence Rayian Fox Range of Terroir is over now Rayian Fox is back and want to Take Reving on AlexanderII by taking his son AlexanderIII who was born on that day  
  
Now 5 Years Later AlexanderII marry Fifi La Fume now there son is 6 years old.   
  
In Belladona Place in San Francisco Year 2011  
  
Belladona was holding a Picture of her husben Vampire Rayian Fox.   
  
Belladona(crying): AlexanderII will pay for taking my love away!   
  
Then she heard a knock on the Door.  
  
Belladona: Carface get the door NOW!   
  
Carface(V.O.): Ok Shese I geting the door.   
  
Then Carface open the door he saw a Femure Figure   
  
Carface: Un Belladona there some one for you?   
  
Belladona: Ok I comming.   
  
Then she walk to the door then she was shock to see here lover Vampire Rayian Fox.   
  
V. Rayian Fox: Hello love you miss me?  
  
Belladona: Love I thought you dead I saw AlexII Cut your head off.   
  
V. Rayian: He should know to Go for my heart not my head now you have troops? becasue I have plans to take my reving on AlexanderII.   
  
Belladona: I do, They are Aliana, Rebeca, Carface and Killer so who we take out this time?  
  
V. Rayian Fox: AlexanderII son Alexander III I will kidnapp him and turn him into a Vampire and my new son then we take over the world and make AlexII love Fifi to bite him and he will be a vampire with him familey rest of his live becasue I am going to make AlexII Suffer for all Enturey! HA HA HA HA!  
  
Belladona: So who we call for troops?  
  
V. Rayian Fox: LadyVampiremon, Myotesitemon, Bartamoulue Bat, Dracula, The Bat Master AKA Vampire Skeeter Valientime, Vampire Stinkey and Vampire Marge Simpsion.   
  
Belladona: Right love HA HA HA!  
  
BGM: Want to Be Me by Crish Jericho.   
  
Charles Robers-Alexander Armington II  
  
and   
  
Frank Welker-Vampire Rayian Fox   
  
in   
  
Warner Acadmey 4   
  
The New Armington!   
  
In Alexander and Fifi house in Burbank, Califronia there son AlexanderIII is a Haft Human, Squrrial and a Skunk and went up to his parents.   
  
AlexIII: Hello Mom and Dad.   
  
AlexII and Fifi: hello son so how are you doing?   
  
AlexIII: Fine so were we going to day?   
  
AlexII: Well son Charles is going to bring the Kentucky State Bobcats to a Charatey Basketball game agents California All Stars at the Staples Center at 3 p.m. to day (6 p.m. East coast)  
  
AlexIII: Wow I can't wate to go.   
  
AlexII: Well we better head on there love because our friends from the last seares going to be there.   
  
Fifi: Qui let go.   
  
So AlexII, Fifi and AlexIII got in there 97 Ford Concord GL and Drove to the Staple Center to meat there friends.   
  
Part 2 Basketball Game Mayham and Kidnap of AlexanderIII.   
  
(Cut to Belladonna's place as Rayian's troops along with Belladonna's are there, getting ready to follow their masters' orders.)  
  
Dracula: I must confess, Rayian. When I heard you were killed, I was forced to flee knowing I may be next. I am no coward but I am no idiot either.  
  
Rayian Fox: No need to feel that way for yourself. I woulda remain dead if it weren't for the person who brought me back to life...or death as the case may be.  
  
Killer: Say, how did you come back anyway?  
  
Belladonna: Yes, I was wondering back that, my husband. The old "go for the heart" thing doesn't seem to cut it.  
  
Voice: I brought him back, Belley babe.  
  
Vampire Marge Simpson: Who is that?  
  
(The source of the voice appeared. It's lord of the underworld and Disney villain, Hades.)  
  
Hades: Geez, show some respect, will ya? I am the lord of the whole stinkin' underworld.  
  
Belladonna: Hades! So it was you who brought my husband back!  
  
Hades: It wasn't easy, to tell you the truth. I gotta pull a bunch of strings just to get the progress done but I brought him back up here. That and he promised to send all his prisoners to my home once he takes over the whole world.  
  
Myotismon: Thanks for giving us useless info, Hades.  
  
Hades: Hey, your place in the H*** is still reserved, you know?  
  
Rayian Fox: Enough from both of you. Now where is our foes at this minute?  
  
Vampire Stinky: They are at the basketball game on the count that Alex III can't wait to go. How I know? Geez, your guess is as good as mine.  
  
Rayian Fox: Good.  
  
(Cut to the basketball game as the Armington family is in the front row watching it.)  
  
Alex III: D***! I love this game!  
  
Fifi: Alex III, watch your language!  
  
Alex III: (sheepishly) Sorry mom.  
  
Alex II: It's okay, son. At least we got ourselves a break. No villains trying to destroy us, no vampires to worry about....  
  
Alex III: Vampires, like that Rayian Fox guy?  
  
Fifi: Que. But not to worry. He is, as we say, is gone forever.  
  
(We cut to the lever that controls the lights in the center. Hades's minions Pain and Panic are there looking for it.)  
  
Pain: Hey, is this what we're looking or?  
  
Panic: Yeah. Do you want the horrors or should I?  
  
Pain: And let you take all the credit?! H*** no!  
  
(Pain flips the switch leaving Panic grumbling. Back at the game, the fans and everyone else screams in shock as the lights went out throughout the center. Soon, those screams of shock turned to screams of horror as flashing lights flashes throughout the place and vampires appeared, attacking. Everyone ran, although the Armington family is shocked and stunned at this.)  
  
Alex III: Dad, what is this?!  
  
Alex II: I don't know! We shouldn't have to face it again!  
  
Belladonna: (V.O.) Well, tough, freak who nearly took my husband away!  
  
(Belladonna and her minions appeared.)  
  
Alex II: Belladonna! I thought I told you and your pals to leave us alone!  
  
Fifi: Who gave you the right to do this again?!  
  
Rayian Fox: (V.O.) I did!  
  
(To the Armington's family's horror, Rayian Fox appears next to his wife.)  
  
Alex II/Fifi: Rayian Fox?!  
  
Rayian Fox: Yes! It is I and I am back!  
  
Alex II: But...but I killed you!!!!  
  
Rayian Fox: (laughing) You should have gone for the heart, fool. You can't killed me by taking my head like you did with most immortals!  
  
Fifi: Killing us will not get you what you want, you jerk! My husband and I, as they say, are immortal!  
  
Rayian Fox: You're right. I can't killed you and I won't killed your son either. But I can do this!!!!  
  
(Rayian Fox, quick as the Flash, grabs Alex III who screams with terror. Alex II tries to stop him, but a force field knock him back.)  
  
Alex III: Mom and Dad, help me!  
  
Alex II: Vampire Rayian Fox, let my son go!  
  
Rayian Fox: NEVER! And I am going to turn him into a vampire and my new son and he will destroy you and turn your wife and your friends into vampires! HA HA HA HA!  
  
(Then as soon as they appeared, Rayian Fox, Belladonna, and their minions of evil took Alex III away by teleporting out of the center. Fifi is crying and Alex II is hugging her.)  
  
Alex II: Don't worry, love. I will get our son back and kill Rayian Fox this time by going for his heart. This I promised.  
  
Part 3: Call for help!  
  
  
  
Then the Head Coach of the Kentucky State Bobcats Charles Roberts just saw this and he was shock to see Rayian Fox Back.  
  
Charles: That Impossibal!   
  
AJ Anderson: Coach what wroung?  
  
Charles: Guys head back to Richmond, Kentucky now and tell them I won't be in For a while so Assisten coach take over.  
  
Don: Right.  
  
Then Charles head towards AlexII and Fifi.   
  
Charles: Don't tell me Rayian got AlexIII right.   
  
AlexII: Right and we better get to HQ and Call every one.   
  
So AlexII, Fifi and Charles got in the LFA 97 Ford Concord and Drove off to LFA HQ in Downtown Los Angeles.   
  
Cut to LFA HQ in Downtown Los Angeles.  
  
The LFA Concord Police Car Siners Blazing heading to the center.   
  
THe car park, AlexII, Fifi, and Charles got out and head to the center then AlexII got on the Emergecy Bution that link to WB, Disney, Hanabara, Nick, and other Cartoon Sudios, Axel, Robocop, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Jussonic, Digi-Fan, Robert, R6, Freedom Fighters, ADGTH, Digimon and FoxBox.  
  
Jussonic: Hello AlexII?  
  
Yakko: Hello AlexII?  
  
Axel: WHAT YOU WANT YOU (BLEEP)ers!   
  
Bart: Yo AlexII what up?  
  
Mickey: What wrong AlexII?  
  
Yougi: He Hey what wrong AlexadnerII?   
  
AlexII: Everyone Vampire Rayian Fox is back and he took my son AlexanderIII!   
  
Axel: WHAT OH GREAT HE WE (BLEEP) GO AGAN Ok I am on my way!  
  
Yakko: Great Well we help you.   
  
Dot: is Charles there?  
  
Charles: I am here love.   
  
Dot: WHOOO! We are comming!   
  
Jussonic: We will be there.   
  
AlexII: Meat me at the center of the bulding!   
  
Cut to Belladona Lare.   
  
AlexadnerIII was sturging on the table.   
  
AlexIII: What you going to do to me!   
  
Rayian Fox: Say hello to Vampires! HA HA HA!  
  
Then Rayian Fox Bite AlexanderIII neck and he screams.  
  
AlexIII: ARRRRGGG! Dad save me. Then he went to sleep.  
  
Rayian Fox: Now give his some of my blood.  
  
Then Rayian give AlexIII Some of his blood then AlexIII is a Vampire.  
  
V. AlexanderIII: Yes Farther.   
  
Rayian: HA HA HA HA HA! Now AlexanderII will be a Vampire for rest of his live and he will suffer HA HA HA now son let pepared to great our gest and you Daughter Sannabella because you going to have a new sister.   
  
V, AlexanderIII: Right Dad.   
  
Part4: Geting ready to Attack.   
  
  
  
(We cut to the LFA HQ as the toons that are contacted by Alex II are there, wondering what's going on.)  
  
Razor: Okay, bro. Mind telling me you interrupted me and Rouge's love time?  
  
Rouge: Yes, even I know better than to interrupt things like that.  
  
Alex II: I apologized if I interrupted what you people are doing, but this is urgent! Rayian Fox is back!  
  
(Everyone who didn't know it yet gasped at this info,)  
  
Mickey: Gosh. I thought that isn't possible. I mean, you cut off his head, didn't ya?  
  
Bugs: Eh, I think you watch too many of those Highlander films, doc.  
  
Mickey: Shows what you know! You're a Warner Bros. creation!  
  
Rex Armington: This isn't the time nor the place to argued! Especially when my great-grandson has been kidnapped!  
  
Loud: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!  
  
Alex I: (V.O.) First off, ALex II's dad said to stop yelling when Alex II's dad is showing up.  
  
(Alex II's father, Alex I, appears except he is buffed and wearing clothes like the person whose voicing him, The Rock. His wife Slappy is with him, shaking her head embarrassed.)  
  
Charity: What is that?  
  
Slappy: Eh, my husband is trying to be like that wrestler guy.  
  
Alex I: His name is The Rock and you know it, Slappy-o. Now Alex I said to get to saving my son.  
  
Alex II: Dad, it's obviously that they will be waiting for us with a trap.  
  
Axel: (Bleep) the traps. Besides, we'd beaten those (bleep)ers before and we could easily (bleep)ing do it again.  
  
Dot: Hey, you kiss your mom with that mouth?  
  
Axel: (Bleep)ing sick! What are you, a sick (bleep)ed?!  
  
Dot: (sighs) Why do I even bother?  
  
Skippy: So where is Rayian Fox possibily be hiding out?  
  
Sky: We suspected that he may be hiding out at Belladonna's place. And since we know where it is, we could strike there.  
  
Loud: THEN LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!  
  
Alex II: Hey! I am the boss around here! (pause) Okay, let's move people!  
  
Loud: (mumbling) Line-stealer.  
  
Charity: Don't worry, love. You'd get vengeance on him later.  
  
Loud: Thanks, Char.  
  
Charity: No problem, Loud.  
  
Part 5: It's a trap!  
  
  
  
On I-5 to San Francisco Alex and Fifi was driving there LFA Car and rest of the LFA Cars that the Toons in them inculding more Delta City Police Cars and leading them was Robocop and his Partner John Cable was leading the Pack with LFA SWAT took the rear They got of I-5 and got on Hill Street towards Belladona House.   
  
Alex(Driving): Charley this is AlexanderII We got a problem Vampire Rayian Fox is back and he took my son so I want you to meat us at Belladona Place.   
  
Charley(Radio): Ok We will be there.   
  
Then he was join by the US Army, Hulk, Blade, Spider Man, Hurricane and Rosey, Deardevill, X-Men, LOEGTM, Jet Le, Goldburgh, Undertaker(Old School), Police Academy, Jean-Claude Van Damme, MIB, Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Homer Simspons, and San Fran Police and they head down to Belladona place.  
  
Cut to Belladona Place. Vampire AlexanderIII was secneing his Dad, Grandad and His Great-Grandad was comming.  
  
Vampire AlexanderIII: Dad There comming.   
  
V. Rayian Fox: Good I know they will then they will be doom! HA HA HA.  
  
V, Marge Simpson: Homer, Bart, Lisa and Meggie are comming with them this will be a Vampire Simpson Reulion HA HA HA!   
  
Then V. AlexIII Sence other out side.  
  
V. AlexIII: Dad Chairley, Annabella and the Dogs from Heven are here.   
  
Belladonna: GRRRRR I knew my Twin Cousin will be here.   
  
V. Rayian Fox: Good Jax go with your Brother and turn your Sister into a Vampire, Marge, Stinky, Seeker go with them.  
  
Vampire Jax: Sure Dad.   
  
Vamprie Marge: Sure.  
  
Vampire Seeker: Cool Man Babh!   
  
Vampire Stinky: Yes Master.   
  
THey left.   
  
Out side Chairle was wachting the place.   
  
Chairle: It all quite.  
  
Ichie: Well When they get here?  
  
Annabella: They are comming so we have to watch them.  
  
Sannabella: Yea I wan't to get even with my mom!  
  
V. Jax(V.O.): You won't Sis!   
  
Then Vampire Jax, Vampire AlexanderIII, Vampire Marge, Vampire Skeeter and Vampire Stinky apperd.   
  
Annabella: JAX! What that Monster done to you?  
  
Shasa: You must Be AlexanderIII.  
  
V. AlexanderIII: So you heard of me but it is too late you will be Vampires Agan!   
  
Stirker: Oh Yea!  
  
Shane: what you going to do?  
  
V. AlexanderIII: This!   
  
Then V. jax Bite Sannabella Neck agan.  
  
Sannabella: ARGGGG!  
  
Stirker: Sanna!   
  
Then Vampire Seeker Bite Sasha Neck.  
  
Sasha: ARRGGG!   
  
Charley: Sasha!   
  
Then Vampire Stinkey Bite Bess Neck.  
  
Bess: ARRGGGG!   
  
Ichie: Bess!  
  
Now Sannabella, Sasha and Bess are Vampires.   
  
V. Sannabella: Striker Joine us now.  
  
Sasha: Come on Charley join us!  
  
Bess: You to Ichie!  
  
Stiker, Charley and Ichie: NO WAY!  
  
V. Sanna, V. Sasha, and V. Bess: Then We Make you!  
  
Then V. AlexanderIII Bite Annabella Neck!  
  
Annabella: ARRRGGG!   
  
Now Annabella is a Vampire agan.  
  
V. AlexIII: Mmmmm Angle Blood.   
  
Then the All Dogs go to Heven are now Vampires.  
  
V. Rayian Fox: HA HA HA now Vampire ADGTH let go in and perpare for AlexII Attack then he will suffer!   
  
V. ADGTH: Yes Master.  
  
It's a Trap Part 2  
  
(A few minutes later, everyone arrives at Belladonna's place.)  
  
Toast: Dude, that's weird. We woulda got company by now.  
  
Babs: What are the odds that they're waiting for us? And where is those ADGTH people?  
  
Alex I: Alex I said that they are probably waiting for us inside.  
  
Slappy: Stop doing that honey.  
  
Alex II: Okay, those who joined us wait outside in case we need backup. The rest of you, come with me, but be careful.  
  
Brain: I doubt careful is a word that Pinky is aware.  
  
Pinky: Yep. Not a thought in mind. Poi! Narf! (laughing stupidly.  
  
Brain: Oy.  
  
(The US Army, Hulk, Blade, Spider Man, Hurricane and Rosey, Deardevill, X-Men, LOEGTM, Jet Le, Goldburgh, Undertaker(Old School), Police Academy, Jean-Claude Van Damme, MIB, Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Homer Simspons, and San Fran Police chose to stay outside while everyone comes in.)  
  
Bart: Man, this bites man.  
  
V. Marge: Speaking of bite, don't mind me and my horde to do your biting!  
  
(V. Marge appears with her vampire henchmen)  
  
Lisa: Mom!  
  
Homer: Wait, how come you're a vampire?  
  
V. Marge: You left me at Mr. Burns's place, remember?  
  
Homer: D'oh! (nervously) Uh, you wouldn't bite your own husband?  
  
V. Marge: Hmm. Yes! Attack, my minions!  
  
Jean-Claude Van Damme: Not so fast, b***h! Everyone attack back!  
  
(Soon a battle emerges between V. Marge and her vampires and the good guys waiting outside. Cut to inside as Alex II and company are looking around.)  
  
Axel: So, where the (bleep) are they?!  
  
Hades: (V.O.) Watch it, babe. Language like that send ya to Hades.  
  
Mickey: What the...great! I knew that voice! (angrily) Hades, show your angry *** face right now!  
  
(Hades appeared)  
  
Hades: Hello, I am Hades, lord of the dead. How are you doing?  
  
Digi-Fan: We already knew who you bloody are, no thank you very much.  
  
Wakko: Don't tell us you are working for Rayian Fox!  
  
Hades: Nope, I am not working for Rayian. (the good guys breaths a sigh of relief) Actually I am working with him. In fact, it was yours truly that is the reason he came back in the first place!  
  
Fifi: What?! Why you, because of you, my son is a captive of that monster!  
  
Hades: Hey, I am a monster too, stinkie! That and my pet here.  
  
Yogi: Hey hey, what pet do you got here? Are we going to see him or something?  
  
Everyone else: Yogi!  
  
Hades: Don't worry, pal. You'll see him now! Come on out, Cerberus!  
  
(Cerberus, the three-headed dog of the underworld, appeared, growled angrily and soon he sees the heroes and drools.)  
  
Hades: Fetch, boy!  
  
(Soon Cerberus attacks.)  
  
It's a Trap Part 3  
  
  
  
Then while Cerberus Chase everone Alex have a ace on his sleve.   
  
Alex: Hades Your Monster going down hard!   
  
Hades: Ha whith what?  
  
Alex: This Gillimon Warp Digivole!   
  
Gillimon: Gillimon Warp Digivole to Weathermon!   
  
Hades: WHAT?   
  
Alex: You just made a Big Miskate Nobody use there dog to chase my Friends and my love now Weathermon it time to teach this Dog some obenes!   
  
Cerberus saw Weathermon and began to attack.  
  
Weathermon: Cerberus time for a weather report Server Storms!   
  
Then all the bot of lighting hit Cerberus in the somic then Cerberus ran like a Coward Dog and Every toon, Authors, Alex I and AlexII was laughting.  
  
Toons, Authors, AlexI and AlexII: HA HA HA HA!   
  
Mickey: Hay Hades were is your big dog now?   
  
Hades: I will Be Back!   
  
Then Hades dissaperd.   
  
Buster: Well That Dog got it in the somic.  
  
AlexII: Thanks Weathermon stay in your forme and come with us you need to fight Myotsemon.   
  
Weathermon: Right.   
  
Then the Toons got to the Hall way they were shock they saw the ADGTH were Vampires and his son is a Vampire.  
  
Vampire AlexIII: Hello Ex-dad and Mom (Hiss).   
  
AlexIII and Fifi: Son What wrong with you?  
  
BB: AlexanderIII what hapen to you?  
  
V. Rayian Fox: HA HA HA HA I did!   
  
AlexanderII: What you done to my son?  
  
V. Rayian Fox: I turn him into a Vampire now he will bite you, Your wife and your Friends Now Vampires ATTACK THEM!   
  
AlexanderII: Guys Get ready to fight!   
  
It's a Trap part 4: The First Fight.  
  
  
  
(And so it began, the first fight in this story. Weathermon confronts Myotismon)  
  
Weathermon: So Myotismon. Want to give up so I can spare you the humiliation?  
  
Myotismon: (laughing evilly) I'm afraid not. I got myself a new strategy last time we fought.  
  
Weathermon: (scoffs) A new strategy? Don't make me laugh.  
  
Myotismon: On the contrary, I will make you died! Myotismon Mega-Digivole To...MaloMyotismon!!!!  
  
(Soon a flash of light covers the vampire villain. As soon as it's gone, Myotismon is now MaloMyotismon. Weathermon was nearly shaken.)  
  
Weathermon: You think that can scared me?!  
  
MaloMyotismon: Who said I am going to scared? I'm going to get rid of you! Screaming Darkness!  
  
(MaloMyotismon's attack nearly knocked Weathermon down. But the Digimon shook it off and resume his attack. Back outside, the heroes are fighting V. Marge and her vampire horde. V. Marge approaches her fat mortal husband viciously.)  
  
Homer: (nervously) Now, now, Marge. I didn't mean to see you at Burns's. There's a free drink at Moe's!  
  
V. Marge: Oh Homie. I want a free drink too...of your blood!!!  
  
(Before Homer could escaped, Marge grabs him and bites him in the neck. Homer screamed and soon he stops screaming. He is now transformed into a vampire.)  
  
V. Homer: D'oh! That was delightful!  
  
V. Marge: Now kids, why don't you join mommy and daddy as a vampiric family?  
  
(The kids screamed and try to get away but are blocked by vampires. V. Homer and V. Marge closes in on their kids. The other heroes aren't doing any better either as some of them get turned into vampires. Cut inside, Loud and Charity fights off the ADGTH vampires.)  
  
V. Itchy: Give it up, kid! You can't win!  
  
Loud: DOGS LIKE YOU DON'T GO TO HEAVEN! THEY MOST LIKELY TO GO TO H***!  
  
V. Annabella: Most likely where you'd end up, big mouth!!!!  
  
Charity: Hey don't call my boyfriend...  
  
(She is interrupted as V. Sasha attacks her.)  
  
Loud: CHARITY!  
  
(However, he is knocked down by V. Charlie and the vampire dog reaches down to bite his neck. Meanwhile, Weathermon is still battling it out with MaloMyotismon.)  
  
Weathermon: Server Storms!!!!  
  
MaloMyotismon: Phantom Illusion!  
  
(A flash of light later and MaloMyotismon disappeared...or did he?)  
  
Weathermon: (proud) Hey! What do you know? I destroyed him!  
  
MaloMyotismon: (hissing) Guess again, fool!  
  
(Before Weathermon could blink, MaloMyotismon appears and grabs Weathermon from behind.)  
  
MaloMyotismon: Here's how else I can control creature rather than Dark Rings!  
  
(MaloMyotismon covers Weathermon's mouth to mumble his yells as the vampire bit in him. Cut to Alex II who is forced to fight his own son who is now a vampire.)  
  
Alex II: Alex III, stop! This isn't like you! You aren't Rayian's son, you are mine!!!!  
  
Alex III: Go to H***, ex-dad! The whole world will belong to the darkness!  
  
Fifi: Listen to your father and me, son. You got to break free!  
  
Alex I: Your grandfather said he agreed with your mother.  
  
Alex III: **** off, ex-gramps!  
  
Alex II: That is no way to speak to your grandfather!  
  
Rayian: Oh, he has the right to do, my foe. And don't look now, but your side is losing.  
  
Alex II: What?!  
  
(Soon Alex II sees that some of the toons, Loud, Charity, and worst, the Warner siblings included, are turned into vampires.)  
  
Axel: Holy (bleep)! They're vampires again!  
  
Alex I: Alex I said that isn't fair!  
  
Belladonna: Get used to it, Alex I! And oh yes, I hope you been practicing with your Digimon, Alex II.  
  
Alex II: Uh oh, why?  
  
Rayian Fox: (evil grin while pointing) That's why.  
  
(Soon Alex II sees Weathermon approaching him.)  
  
Alex II: Uh, Weathermon? Why aren't you fighting Myotismon?  
  
Weathermon: (evil voice) Dark Server Storms!!!!  
  
(Weathermon shoots his attack against his partner and Alex II dodges it. He looks grimly as his partner now got a murder look in his eyes.)  
  
Alex II: Weathermon! What's wrong with you?!  
  
MaloMyotismon: Fool! He is a vampire now and under Rayian's control! And the first order he'd do is wipe you off the face of the planet!!!!  
  
Axel: Ah (bleep)ing (bleep)!  
  
The Rampage of a Vampire Digimon   
  
  
  
THen Nack and His Bountey Hunters Crass through the window and turn the tide then Digimon 1,2,3,4 Fight MaloMyotismon, Freedom Fighter Fight back, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipest Fight the Toons Vampire, Rescue Rangers X fighting the ADGTH Vampires Then The Old School Undertaker Jump through the Window and Attack Hadies then Surlock Homes and Dr. Wastion Fight the Vampires, Angle and Buffy fight the Vamprie the Charles and his Kentucky State Bobcats fight the Vampires too.   
  
Tai: AlexII go face your son we will take care of Weathermon and MaloMyotismon.   
  
Augmon: WarpDigivole to WarGraymon!   
  
Then Digimon fight Weathermon and MaloMyotismon.   
  
Then AlexI was protecting Slappy and Slappy was giving Bombs to the Vampire Loony Toons.   
  
Then Vampire Bugs came at Slappy but AlexI did the Rock Bottome on Bugs.  
  
Alex: don't come near Slappy agan!   
  
Then AlexII.  
  
AlexII: Sorry AlexIII I have to do this, Then Power Pack Punch!   
  
Then his Power Pack Punch knock out Vampire AlexIII out cold.   
  
Then AlexII tide up AlexIII.   
  
AlexII: Fifi watch him.  
  
Fifi: Ok love.   
  
THen Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipest fighting the Vampire Tiny Toons.   
  
Then Charles Trying to Pull of his love Vampire Dot.  
  
Charles: Dot don't bite me agan.   
  
V. Dot: I am and you going to join us agan.  
  
Then Rayian Fox branwash Rouge agan and Rouge Attack Anthors and he trying to pull her off.  
  
Anthros: Love don't do this.  
  
Rouge: Love join us.   
  
THen Razor went into his Raptor Frome and Attack Vampire Charley.   
  
Nack and his Bountey Hunters Attack The Vampire Toons.  
  
Blade Fighting agents Darcula.   
  
Old School Undertaker Fight agents Hades.  
  
Old School Undertaker: WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BRING BACK RAYIAN FOX? NO ONE NOW I AM GOING TO Bary You SO REST IN PEACE HADES!   
  
Back to AlexanderII Protecting his Love Fifi from Rayian Fox.  
  
AlexanderII: Now It you and me and I got the Mildalion with me.   
  
Then Steve Orderick came and Fight the Vampires.   
  
Then Turn auround.   
  
(While Fifi watches her husband fighting the vampires, she failed to noticed that her son has slowly removing his ropes and sneaking up behind her.)  
  
Fifi: Oh my husband. I hope you win.  
  
V. Alex III: I have a better opinion.  
  
(Before Fifi can do anything, V. Alex III grabs her and bites her neck while covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Cut to the Digimon's battle against Weathermon and MaloMyotismon.)  
  
MaloMyotismon: Crimson Mist!  
  
Weathermon: Vampire Shield Blaster!  
  
WarGreymon: Nova Blast!  
  
MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
Garudamon: Wing Blade!  
  
MegaKabuterimon: Horn Bluster.  
  
(The other Digimon has done their attacks on the vampired Weathermon and MaloMyotismon making things either good or worst. Cut to Charles who grabs Dot off of him and throws her at the vampires Yakko and Wakko.)  
  
Charles: I am so sorry, my love.  
  
(Rayian Fox is shooting blasts at Alex II who manages to dodges them. Alex II jumps at Rayian Fox, kicking him down. Rayian grabs Alex II and throws him, the Medallion falling from his grasp. Alex II manages to recovered and grab the Medallion before Rayian gets his hands on it.)  
  
Alex II: Geez, I got to keep my hands on this thing!  
  
Fifi: My love, give it to me! He has to get through you to get it anyway so it would be safe with me.  
  
Alex II: Huh. I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about how you said it.  
  
Fifi: Please, trust me, my love.  
  
Alex II: All right, catch!  
  
(Alex II throws the Medallion to Fifi who catches it. She smiles.)  
  
Fifi: Thanks. (Then to Alex II's horror, she shows her fangs) Soon to be no longer mortal fool!  
  
(Laughing evilly, Fifi shots the Medallion's power at Alex II, hitting him straight on. Everyone stops fighting long enough to see that Alex II is now gone.)  
  
Axel: Holy (bleep)! What happened?!  
  
V. Alex III: (laughing evilly) Looks like mom did the right thing, after all. Right, mom?  
  
V. Fifi: Yes, Alex III.  
  
Rayian Fox: And now, with the power of the Medallion in our grasp, no one will stop me from taking over the world!  
  
Mickey: You can't get away with this, Rayian! There are still more of us than there are of you!  
  
(Suddenly the toons are startled when they see the Undertaker being thrown onto the floor, hurt. We see that it was Hades who done it.)  
  
Hades: Ooh. Sorry, Mickey babe, no dice. And besides, our new pals won't liked it.  
  
(Hades pointed and as the toons looked to see, they are shocked to see that their new pals are the ones who waited outside. Except now, they are all been turned into...)  
  
Brain: (annoyed) Alright, we get it!  
  
Pinky: Narf!  
  
Belladonna: So toons. Would you give up or would you want to be one of us...the hard way!  
  
(The remaining heroes and toons who aren't turned into vampires finds themselves surrounded by Rayian Fox and his increasing forces.)  
  
Next part: Alex II's Other Worldly Trip  
  
  
  
On the world of Grim AlexII Fallen.  
  
AlexII: Great AlexIII Bite my love now she kill me.  
  
Voice: AlexII It not your time to die yea.  
  
Then Grim came in he was angry.   
  
Grim: Rayian Fox supose to die Now I know Hades don't it now I am Angry at him there away to go back to the real world I just found your autrlent self in the Posident Universt he is a alone no girlfriend and he is perfice he have a Squriall tail like yours his name is AlexanderII from the Posident Universt.   
  
AlexII: Call him tell him come her.  
  
Then All of sudent AlexanderII Verson of AlexII from the This Universt.  
  
P. AlexanderII: Were am I?  
  
R. AlexanderII: You here in Girm World.   
  
P. AlexanderII: What I am doing here.  
  
R. AlexanderII: I am going to give you a chace to be a hearo our Dad AlexI is introble we got to save them from our emery Vampire Rayian Fox.   
  
P. AlexanderII: Ok Rayian Fox form my world is dead now I can kill him agan.   
  
R. AlexanderII: My love Fifi and my son is a Vampire once this over you have to take care of them but I will be inside of you untill my body is found then once my body is found they you can go back to your world.  
  
P. AlexanderII: Well this will teach me every thing how to get a girl I was alone still the same so I will help you Destory Rayian Fox.  
  
Girm: Let me say the Incantation Necha SOnca Tenka Real AlexanderII and Alexander II from Poisedent Universt Recarnate into the Power of the One!   
  
Then Real AlexanderII and Poisedent AlexanderII emurge into the AlexanderII the Power of the one.  
  
AlexanderII: I am the Power of the one.  
  
R. AlexII: We have to use the power of the one wisely.  
  
P. AlexII: I know so let head down to your world and Stop Rayian Fox before it is too late for our Friends.   
  
Grim Creat a tera.   
  
Grim: You better hurry your Friends are in grave danger about to become Vampires for life.   
  
Then Van Helsing came in, H*** Boy, Spwan, Batman, Superman, Rubberban Man, Robocop, John Cable (Robocop II), Medalbots came in and Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder came in.   
  
AlexanderII Power of the One: Are you new troops?  
  
Van Helsing came in, H*** Boy, Spwan, Batman, Superman, Rubberban Man, Robocop, John Cable (Robocop II), Medalbots came in and Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder: Yes sir!  
  
AlexII Power of the one: Move out!   
  
Then AlexII Power of the One, Grim, Van Helsing came in, H*** Boy, Spwan, Batman, Superman, Rubberban Man, Robocop, John Cable (Robocop II), Medalbots came in and Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder went into the tair to Belladona Place.   
  
Back at Belladona Place Charles is a Vampire agan, Anthors, Razor, Tammy, Mickey, Minney and Alvin but the rest is about to be turn all of sudent.  
  
AlexII Power of the One(V.O.)" Rayian FOX! I AM BACK!   
  
Rayian Fox: WHAT? NO IT CAN"T BE?   
  
Then AlexadnerII came through the tear with Girm, Van Helsing came in, H*** Boy, Spwan, Batman, Superman, Rubberban Man, Robocop, John Cable (Robocop II), Medalbots came in and Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Alexander II Is the same but he had Black shirt, Pants and the Squiral tail on him.  
  
P. AlexanderII: Rayian I kill your self in Posident World now I am going kill you agan!   
  
R. AlexanderII: You forgot other AlexanderII in other universt Fox now you will Pay what you done to my Wife and my Son!  
  
AlexI: Son?  
  
Slappy: Is that you why you have two voice?  
  
R. AlexadnerII: It me Mom and Dad but I recanrnated with my Autrlent Self from the Posident World Now Rayian Fox you made a Big Miskate You going to die.  
  
Rubberban Man: I am made of Rubebr so you Vampires Can't Bite me.   
  
Van Helsing: Now You Rayian Fox will die.   
  
The Power Rangers Ninja Storm trans frome into there close same as the Dino Thunder.   
  
Mettlebee: YOU VAMPIRES ARE GOING DOWN WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!   
  
Girm: Hadies You going to pay for what you done!   
  
Robocop and John Cable: We going to cure you Vampries.   
  
Batman: We will Stop you Belladona!   
  
Superman: I am the man of steel you going to have a tought time to bite me.   
  
Spwan: Now You will Face me Spawn!   
  
AlexanderII Power of the One: Now my Autrent Selfs Give me the Power of the ONE!   
  
Then Every Alexander II in every universt give him there powers now He is Twice as Fast and Stronge then ever.  
  
AlexadnerII Power of One: NOW RAYIAN TIME TO DIE and Fifi and AlexIII you will beback to normal!   
  
Rayian Fox: ATTACK!   
  
This time the Fight Restarted.  
  
The Power of the One Alexander II Kills Rayian Fox For the Second time.   
  
AlexanderII Frees Fifi and AlexIII from the Vampire curse.   
  
Vampire Toons, Toons and Hearos fight.   
  
Undertaker Puting the hurt on Hadies.   
  
Then the Vampire ADGTH came at Van Helsing But Van Helsing was ready for this.  
  
Van: It time to cure you.  
  
Then Van Helsing shot out the antodote Bullites at the Vampire ADGTH and they return to normal.   
  
Robocop and John Cable are curing the Vampire Toons with the Antodote Bulites they reutrn to normal and Balde Cure the Vampire Loony Toons.   
  
Rubberban Man Throw the antodote at Vampire Charles, Dot, Yakko, Wakko, Anthors,Tammy, Mickey, Minney and Alvin.  
  
Surlock Homes use the lights on Rouge and she back to normal.   
  
AlexanderII the Power of the one throw the cure bottles at Vampire Fifi and Vampire AlexanderIII and they Back to normal.  
  
Fifi: Sorry love about killing you with the medalion thing.  
  
AlexanderIII: Sorry everyone about dissing you.  
  
AlexanderII Power of the One: It allright son and wife you were incontorl of the Vampire Rayian Fox.  
  
Then Meetlebee Cure Weathermon and the Digimon and they Fight MAYO-Myostemon.   
  
Spawn Cures Vampire Tiny Toons and they return to normal.   
  
Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder cure the Vampire Freedom Fighters.   
  
Buster: We cure.  
  
Then Rockey, Tum-Tum and Colt Beating up Carface, Killer, Rebeeca, Aliana and Phoenix.   
  
Grim Cures Loud and Chairty.   
  
Loud: We Back to normal.  
  
Now the Final Fight Betwen Alexander Power of one VS Vamprie Rayian Fox.   
  
Then Sannabella and Annabella Fought Belladona.  
  
AlexanderI and Slappy Cure the Vampire Simspons, Stkeer, Stinky and the Rest.   
  
Rayian Fox: NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DEAD MEAT! AlexanderII.  
  
AlexanderII Power of the One: Hay Son Want to Join Me to Fight Rayian Fox.   
  
AlexanderIII: Sure Dad I want to Make Rayian Fox Pay.  
  
Then AlexanderII and AlexanderIII FIght Rayian Fox.   
  
AlexIII Did a Spin Kick to Rayian Face, Rayian Did a Punch to AlexIII Somic, ALexII Did a Upercut to Rayian Face, Rayian Did a Dropkick to AlexII Face, But AlexIII Did a Roundhouse Kick to Rayian Head and send him down Then Rayian Fox is Wekkend.  
  
AlexanderII Power of the One: NOW IT TIME TO DIE! Then he pull out two swords "Cut Thourth Slash"! then the Cut Thourth Slash went to This Time Rayian Heart and He went to Dust.  
  
Rayian: NOOOOOOOO!   
  
AlexanderII Power of the One: This Time You won't have your reving!   
  
Then AlexanderII use the Capture Capistal on Belladonna, Carface, Killer, Aliana, Rebeeca and Phoneix and the LFA Hall them off to Jail.   
  
Fifi: Let kiss love.   
  
Rouge: Let Kiss love.  
  
Dot: Let Kiss Love.  
  
Tammy: Let Kiss love.  
  
AlexII, Razor, Anthors, and Me: Sure.   
  
AlexII Kiss Fifi  
  
Anthors Kiss Rouge   
  
Razor Kiss Tammy   
  
Charles Kiss Dot.   
  
Cast list  
  
Charles Roberts: Alexander Armington II/Parallel Alexander II/Alexander II Power of the One, Himself, Anthors Armington  
  
Frank Welker: Rayian Fox  
  
Kath Soucie: Fifi La Fume  
  
Barry Gordon: Razor Armington  
  
Nathan Ruegger: Alexander Armington III, Skippy Squirrel, Vampire Jax  
  
Cody Ruegger: Loud Kiddington  
  
Wayne Allwine: Mickey Mouse  
  
Billy West: Rex Armington, Bugs Bunny  
  
Eddie Murphy: Axel Foley  
  
Tress MacNeille: Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Toast  
  
Sherri Stoner: Slappy Squirrel  
  
Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: Alexander Armington I  
  
Belle Neuwirth: Belladonna, Annabella, Sannabella  
  
Ernest Borgnine: Carface  
  
Dan Castellaneta: Dracula, Homer Simpson  
  
Charles Nelson Reilly: Killer  
  
Julie Kavner: Vampire Marge Simpson  
  
James Woods: Hades  
  
Richard Epcar: Myotismon, MaloMyotismon  
  
Christopher Walberg: Vampire Stinky  
  
Bobcat Goldthwait: Pain  
  
Matt Frewer: Panic  
  
AJ Anderson: Himself  
  
JusSonic: Himself  
  
Rob Paulsen: Yakko Warner, Pinky  
  
Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson  
  
Greg Burson: Yogi Bear  
  
Megan Hollingshead: Rouge the Bat  
  
Laraine Newman: Charity Bazaar  
  
Steven Weber: Charlie B. Barkin  
  
Fred Newman: Vampire Skeeter  
  
Dom DeLuise: Itchy  
  
Sheena Easton: Sasha  
  
James Wickline: Stryker  
  
Maurice LaMarche: The Brain  
  
Yeardley Smith: Lisa Simpson  
  
Jean-Claude Van Damme: Himself  
  
Digi-Fan: Herself  
  
Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner  
  
Steven Hay Blum: Gillimon/Weathermon  
  
Joshua Seth: Tai Kamiya  
  
Tom Fahn: Agumon  
  
The Undertaker: Himself  
  
Alexis Lang: WarGreymon  
  
Kirk Thornton: MetalGarurumon  
  
Melodee Spevack: Garudamon  
  
Jeff Nimroy: MegaKabuterimon  
  
Greg Eagles: Grim  
  
Kadeem Hardison: Rubberband Man  
  
Mel Brooks: Van Helsing  
  
Joseph Motik: Medabee  
  
Robert John Burke: Robocop  
  
Maurice Dean Wint: John Cable  
  
Kevin Conroy: Batman  
  
George Newbern: Superman  
  
Keith David: Spawn  
  
Noelle North: Tammy 


End file.
